1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunication systems, and more particularly, to concepts and techniques for customizing and personalizing advertisement, delivery in broadcast system.
2. Background
With the advent of digital video recorders and video demand services, viewers of multimedia broadcasts are becoming better equipped to avert generic advertising presentations. This poses an evident threat to advertisers. Unless mitigated by advertising innovations, significant advertising dollars may be lost to content providers. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that prevents viewer aversion of advertisements and provides targeted advertisements to individual viewers users, tailored to their preferences, profiles, and other circumstances.